specialafandomcom-20200214-history
Yahiro Saiga
Yahiro Saiga is Kei's and Akira's childhood friend. Later in the series, he's also known as Megumi's boyfriend. Personality and Appearence When he was young, Yahiro had no friends, for the most part because Yahiro is a carefree young man with a sinister side. Yahiro is kind and gentle but appears to be heartless and deceptive. This is, however, his only way of protecting Akira, whom he loved. He's a handsome young man who has pink, almost shoulder length hair and has pinkish brown eyes. He also has his ears pierced. Like other male characters, he has a slender build, a little shorter than Kei and Ryuu, but taller than Jun and Tadashi. He has light skin tone. Background Yahiro attends Kokusen Academy, another high school, but it is revealed that he originally studied in Hakusenkan, only to be expelled by Sumire Karino, Tadashi's mother. He is the heir to the Saiga Financial Group, a group that is even higher in status than the Takishima. It was shown in anime, that during his childhood, he witnessed an unnamed friend telling his mother that he finds it to be boring to play with Yahiro. His mother insisted to keep their friendship so that they can be in better light with Saiga group. This incident made him start to despise the poor. He felt a genuine friendship with Akira who becomes his first crush. It was also mentioned that he used to travel across countries often. Once, he overhead Sao talking to her friends about how she thinks Akira is boring but befriended her so that she could enjoy Akira's luxury, being a protective friend, Yahiro warned Sayo to end her friendship with Akira by threatening to kick her father out of his job if she kept on playing with Akira. Sayo told Akira what happened and yelled "I hate you!' then ran away. Akira confronted and told Yahiro never to see her again unless she comes to see him. thus ending their friendship. His attitude prevented him from making anyone smile or laugh and made them cry instead. Plot Yahiro once planed to lure Akira to his place by holding Hikari in the form of a hostage. Since Akira asked him not come to see her unless she does come to see him. At times, he would ask Hikari about how Akira's doing, he also gave advice to Hikari of how to make Kei happy. Hikari escaped with the help of Chitose and ran to Akira where she explained the situation to her. Hikari then ran back being naive of what going on. She then takes back with her the message of Akira to Yahiro, that Akira will not forgive him if he hurt Hikari. Despite Yahiro hates poor people which didn't affect his behaviour towards Hikari with whom he is little bit friendlier. Yahiro later investigated Yui Oikawa who resembels Sao and befriended Akira. Yahiro later confront Yui in a pawn shop trying to sell some stolen jewels from Akira but was caught by shop person for not having licence being underaged. Yahiro promises to return the jewels without being noticed them being stolen but in return ask her to stay away from Akira. Sao was accidentally pushed down to a road by a passeby and almost gets run down by a car. Yahiro saved her and treated her wounds at his house. Akira confides Yahiro but misunderstand that Yahiro hurted Yui, for the same reason as Sao. Yahiro was willing to take the blame fearing of Akira feeling betrayal and not intend to let her know the truth of his action for Sao. But Tadashi interupts and let Yui confess, finally softening Akira toward Yahiro. In anime, later S.A. visits his school and Akira's mobile went missing, Yahiro fought two boys in possesion of mobile but felt difficult in giving it. Yahiro request Kei's help but he declined asking him to do it himself. Yahiro witnessed Akira giving him a genuine smile and laughter of seeing his struggle in getting her mobile back without any malaice. Yahiro also painly witnessed Akira's care towards Tadashi. Yahiro felt that they would be happy together and backdowned his feelings for Akira, not before warning Tadashi not to make her cry and hints him to do the nessesary to make her feel better. Yahiro faces Megumi who claims to have fallen in love with him. Megumi hopes to protect Tadashi and Akira's relationship by dating Yahiro. (In the anime, not realising that Yahiro was the one who directed Tadashi forward with their feelings while in the manga, Yahiro was unaware of them becoming couple) Yahiro already saw through Megumi, but still decides to go on a mock date with the deal of becoming a couple if he enjoyed their outing. Throughout the date Yahiro torment Megumi by his words and choices and indirectly enjoys it. At one point Yahiro comments on Megumi's weird communication of writing in a sketchbook, making Megumi to talk for the first time, tossing her sketchbook. Megumi explains the reason for her being mute and earned the respect of Yahiro who later asked her to shut up, angrying Megumi for being a rude person. Yahiro continues to torment Megumi until she begins to talk again. Yahiro yells at her to be quiet and runs to his house to get her board for her to write instead of speaking and thus sparking an affetion between them. Yahiro confused Megumi with his hidden kindness. the couple was spotted by S.A duo both in manga and Anime. In Anime it was by Jun and Ryuu while in Manga by Tadashi and Akira. Megumi begins to drag Yahiro confusing him with her action while her motives in manga is completely different in anime. In Anime she didn't want Jun And Ryuu to interfere on their date while in manga she didn't want Yahiro to know about Akira and Tadashi dating. But the duo catches up to them eventually. Yahiro pretends to have dragged Megumi into it and walks away. Finally understanding Yahiro, Megumi confronts the duo that she is on a date with Yahiro and asked not to bother, leaving Ryuu/Akira shell schocked. Yahiro finally reveals to Megumi of knowing her reason to date him and promises that he can't hurt Akira and ask her not to force herself to do something like that again. He also offered her to be just friends with him. Megumi clearly understands Yahiro's reasons for doings and also the pain he feels of being rejected. Megumi runs to a higher ground inorder to sing a song for him, hoping that it would cheer him up. Megumi gained affection towards Yahiro and asked him one more time, if he had fun on their date which made Yahiro smile gently but replies negatively. Megumi plans not to give up but to start over again their mock date soon. Yahiro often helps with the group's problems, seen in the time when Hikari was stuck in Aoi's villa, his helicopter was used to rescue her. One time, yahiro witnessed Megumi desperately searching for a date. He first mocked on her for being weird Later, not knowing the entire situation, accepted to be her pretend boyfriend but stressed the fact that he can't promise to be there unless he is free.. Megumi heard of the preparation of the Tea party by Akira who also invited Yahiro. Megumi concluded that Yahiro will chose Akira's tea party over the concert. But was proven wrong. Relationships Chitose Saiga Yahiro's younger brother. Both of them look out for each other. Akira Toudou Yahiro has harboured a crush on Akira Toudou since childhood and is very protective of her, willing to use whatever means necessary to protect her, even if she hates him for it. It is this protective nature that made him drive away Akira's only friend, Sayo, after he overheard her saying how she never liked Akira and was only her friend because Akira was rich and she enjoyed all the privileges and status that came with the friendship. Akira had believed that Yahiro had been jealous of her relationship with the "poor" kid she was playing with and never forgave Yahiro for ending her friendship with Sayo. He never told Akira the truth and has no intention of telling her. His hatred of "poor" people comes largely from this incident, which made him believe the poor exploit the rich. A similar event happened when Akira becomes friends with Yui. It is this event which led them to talk to each other once more. He eventually gives up his feelings for Akira, telling Tadashi that if he ever makes Akira cry, he will never forgive him. However Akira softens towards Yahiro, after learning that he saved Sao (in anime) and also Tadashi (in manga) as the series progress but Yahiro still kept his distance from her. Akira even invited Yahiro to her tea party in a week end along with all her friends, but Yahiro choose to spend the day attending concert with Megumi, pretending to be Megumi's boyfriend infront of Megumi's mom. Kei Takishima Since he is born in the upper-class of society, he is good friends with Kei as he is with Akira since childhood, a relationship almost the same with Akira, Kei and Hikari. He holds the distinction of having beaten Kei once during their childhood in a game of tag which Kei lost because Yahiro had locked the door to the roof to prevent Kei from winning. Yahiro's first encounter in the series with Kei is after he helps with Hikari's measurements during his birthday party, in which Kei asked Hikari to accompany him. He later starts an absurd game in his party in which anyone who can catch Hikari get any prize they want. Hikari also sees a childhood picture of Kei, Akir and Yahiro in a room while runing and hiding. They meet later at the rooftop where Yahiro is waiting with Hikari. He attempt to kiss her in front of Kei but is stopped. Later, he asks him how Akira is doing. Hikari, still oblivious of the situation wonders to herself what kind of situation it is. Even though Kei knows about Yahiro to a certain extent, he still keep his distance. Once Kei asked Yahiro to return Akira's missing phone himself to her, in away so that they could mend their relationship. Yahiro respects Kei and also hints, some times directly to Hikari about Kei's feeling towards her. Yahiro also teaches Hikari to make Kei happy. Sakura Ushikubo He chose not to become friends with anyone until he met Sakura; at first, he had rejected her offer to become friends with her, but complied after they went through a lot of trouble to save the rabbit they were trying to bring back to its home in the mountains. He is often seen, both in anime and manga, with Sakura, arranging parties and events. She seems to befriend Yahiro, despite his reluctant. She is first friend in ages, Yahiro had. They seems to spend time together, Since both of them are in the same school. They also spend time in organising parties. She always invites Yahiro to every outing and parties, much to the dismay of Akira. While Yahiro hopes to see Akira. Sakura hopes Yahiro to nurture and become social. Sakura also seems to encourage Megumi's romance towards Yahiro Megumi Yamamoto Megumi pretends to like Yahiro but eventually falls for him. Though aware of the turn of event Yahiro is unable to reciprocate Megumi's feelings for him, Because he still cares for Akira, but comes to see her as an important person to him and encourages her to sing. At the end of the anime, Yahiro seems to become attracted to Megumi, for he attempts to kiss her, but is interrupted by Tadashi, causing Yahiro to yell saying, "Hey! Learn to read the atmosphere!". In the manga, they're closer than they are seen in the anime, but in the end of the anime they're both seen as a future couple. In the manga, Megumi and Yahiro's relatonship isn't that clear but it is very strong, for Yahiro loves Megumi, because he gave her the Happiness Stone that Megumi gave him on New Years. Yahiro has hurt and rejected Megumi far more times though, but he constantly helped her saying 'I want to do it' like when she needed voice lessons and he also pretended to be her boyfriend in front of Rin Yamamoto, Megumi's mother. not knowing the real reason. In the special chapters of Special A Jougai Rantou, it was hinted immensely (and confirmed) that, Yahiro developed deep feelings for her as he answers Kei's question of whether he has feelings for Megumi or not, with a deep blushing "It's non of your business" after Megumi tried to reach him with her feelings in front of thousand fans. It was also shown that he gets jealous on various occasions, where guys tried making a move on her, where he checked the band members out if they were all guys or not, or when Ryu talked about her godlike chest size. After hearing Ryu talk about them, he couldn't look Megumi in her eyes during their concert date as he was too embaressed and a little mad inside. It's pretty much confirmed that they started dating at the end when Sakura came in with magical chocolates, saying that she wants to share her happiness with the other couples and Megumi writes "Yahiro and I are fine. We are going to a concert this weekend", on her board. Category:Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Supporting Characters